Face
by syntia.amano
Summary: Mokuba tidak ingin Noa kembali tertidur, tapi Noa sama sekali tidak ingin Mokuba cemas. Lalu saat Mokuba membiarkan Noa bagaimana reaksi cowok itu? Stepshipping


Title : Face

Disclaimer : Satu yang jelas! Kalau Yugi Oh milik gue Noa nggak bakal mati tapi hidup di suatu tempat sampai dia bisa bertemu lagi sama Mokuba. Jadi jelas Yugi Oh bukan milik gue!

Pairing : Stepshipping! FOREVERRRRR!

Summary : Mokuba tidak ingin Noa kembali tertidur, tapi Noa sama sekali tidak ingin Mokuba cemas. Lalu saat Mokuba membiarkan Noa bagaimana reaksi cowok itu? Stepshipping

*v*

"Noa-niisan?"panggil Mokuba pelan sambil mengintip dari balik pintu sosok lelaki berambut hijau yang terlihat sedang sibuk meneliti beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya. Lelaki itu menengadah menatap lurus ke arah Mokuba dan tersenyum. "Aku bawakan minuman, Noa-niichan pasti haus,"ujarnya lalu meletakkan secangkir earl tea.

"Terima kasih Mokuba. Apa Seto sudah bisa dihubungi?"Tanya Noa sambil menghirup aroma teh itu. Mokuba menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin sekarang kakak sedang bersama dengan Jounouchi-san."

"Hm?" Noa tersenyum penuh arti pada Mokuba. "Menurutmu mereka sedang apa?"tanyanya iseng dengan sorot mata menggoda. Sayangnya Mokuba sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Mungkin mereka bermain kartu sekarang bersama Yugi-san dan yang lain,"ujarnya polos. Noa menghela nafas. Apa dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kaiba ya?

"Sudah malam, kau sebaiknya bergegas tidur!"suruh Noa sambil tersenyum tulus. Mokuba menatapnya, sorot mata kesepian terpancar disana. "Aku tidak akan pergi menghilang lagi Mokuba. Haruskah aku mengatakannya setiap malam?" Mokuba tersenyum masam. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" Mokuba menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Selamat malam Noa-niisan,"salamnya lalu langsung pergi dari ruang kerja itu. Noa menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di sofa yang kini sedang didudukinya. Dia menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mokuba…"lirihnya. Dia membuka laci meja kerjanya perlahan. Tampak sebuah pigura yang terbalik. Noa mengangkatnya. Disana terdapat foto-nya dan Mokuba yang diambil di rumah sakit saat dia sadar selama seminggu dan tidak terjatuh koma lagi. Saat itu sebagai kenang-kenangan Mokuba bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk berfoto bersama. Masih teringat jelas raut wajah Mokuba yang cemas saat dia bangun untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih…"

*v*

"Selamat pagi Noa-niichan!"seru Mokuba sambil membuka pintu kamar tidur Noa. Tempat tidur itu mulanya adalah tempat tidur tamu yang sama sekali tidak pernah digunakan karena Kaiba sama sekali tidak memiliki teman, dan Mokuba terlalu menyayangi kakaknya sehingga tidak bisa mengundang temannya untuk menginap di tempatnya. Meskipun hanya kamar tamu itu adalah kamar yang cukup luas. Cukup untuk menampung semua peralatan-peralatan yang dibutuhkan Noa jika dia mungkin kembali jatuh koma.

Noa meliriknya lalu tersenyum tipis. TIba-tiba wajah Mokuba memerah. "Selamat pagi juga Mokuba,"sapanya yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Saat ini dia sedang memakai mantel mandi. Tubuhnya yang putih pucat dan masih terlihat kurus tampak tanpa halangan.

"No… Noa-niichan harus mengeringkan diri dengan baik! Kalau sampai jatuh sakit bagaimana?"omel Mokuba lalu langsung mengambil handuk dari tangan Noa dan membantunya mengeringakan rambut agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak dapat dilihat oleh cowok itu.

"Hari ini aku harus pergi ke perusahaan pagi-pagi. Jadi aku tidak sempat memperhatikan semua,"ujar Noa sambil tersenyum senang. Mokuba memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia malah lebih senang Mokuba terlihat seperti ini daripada berwajah seperti kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba tangan Mokuba berhenti mendadak. "Ada apa Moku?"bingungnya lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Mokuba. Dia menatap wajah Mokuba yang kii sorot dengan kekagetan dan kekhawatiran. "Moku…"

"Kakak…"

"Ada apa dengan Seto?"bingungnya. "Apa dia masih tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Tidak, kakak sudah meninggalkan pesan kemarin malam. Katanya masih ada pekerjaan di Amerika jadi dia terpaksa menunda kepulangannya. Karena terlalu sibuk dia jadi tidak bisa lebih cepat meninggalkan pesan,"ujar Mokuba masih dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Lalu? Bukannya Seto baik-baik saja? Kau tidak perlu cemas Moku,"tenang Noa sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Noa-niichan tidak mengerti."

"Ada apa?"bingungnya. Mokuba memandangnya kesal.

"Noa-niichan sama sekali tidak mengerti!"teriak Mokuba lalu langsung berlari keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Noa yang terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya.

*v*

KLOTAK!

"Hah?"bingung Jounouchi sambil mengambil kembali teh kotak yang baru terjatuh dari genggamannya. Dia diajak Noa makan bersama di taman depan Kaiba corporation, dan baru saja selesai mendengarkan curahan hati cowok itu.

"Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu. Bukannya kau biasanya bersama Moku, aku jadi pikir kau pasti tahu apa maksud dari kata-katanya."

"Kau… benar-benar tidak tahu?"Tanya Jounouchi yang sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Matanya masih membesar 1.5 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin minta pendapatmu!"

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Mokuba setelahnya?"Tanya Jounouchi yang tiba-tiba saja jadi excited, terlalu amat sangat excited.

"Setelah itu dia sama sekali tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak mengajakku berangkat bersama,"sedihnya.

"Benarkah dia bilang begitu?" Jounouchi menatap ke arah Noa sambil tetap asik menyeruput teh kotaknya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau teh itu sudah habis dan kini tengah mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Itu tidak ada untungnya."

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Kaiba meskipun marga kalian sama." Jounouchi menerawang ke arah langit kemudian langsung melemparkan kotak teh itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping mereka. "Yes! Berhasil! Sepertinya hari ini aku akan beruntung,"senangnya.

"Aku tidak akan sesenang itu kalau aku tahu hari ni Seto akan kembali dari Amerika,"goda Noa.

GLEK!

"Kau bercanda kan? Bukannya dia sudah membatalkan kepulangannya kemarin?"Tanya Jounouchi pucat.

"Hm? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Seto tidak pulang kemarin?"Tanya Noa balik, iseng. Jounouchi menampilkan wajah tertangkap basah. Dia kan tidak mungkin bilang dia sampai minta cuti kerja ke bosnya dan menunggu Kaiba di apartemennya sampai malam tiba tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak datang. Bahkan si pemilik Blue Eyes White Dragon itu tidak mau repot-repot memberikan kabar padanya kalau dia tidak bisa pulang KEMARIN!

"Bu… Bukannya kalau hal yang dilakukannya setelah pulang selain kembali bertemu Mokuba dia akan langsung menantang Yugi bertanding?"tanyanya ngawur. Sebenarnya kemarin dia sama sekali tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan pada mantan pemilik salah satu millennium item itu apakah Kaiba ada disana atau tidak, tapi secara nggak langsung sih.

"Hmm…"

"Po…pokoknya yang jelas Mokuba sama sekali tidak membencimu! Dia cuma khawatir kalau sampai kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk,"paniknya mencoba melanjutkan topik yang mereka bahas tadi.

"Tapi bukannya aku sudah tersadar cukup lama?"bingung Noa.

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan tertidur lagi Noa. Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri bertahun-tahun jadi tentu saja dia cemas,"ujar Jounouchi. Noa tampak sedang berpikir. Dalam hati Jounouchi langsung bersyukur dia berhasil mengalihkan arah pembicaraan sebelum semuanya terbongkar. Meskipun sebenarnya semuanya memang sudah terbongkar tanpa Jounouchi sadari sih.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"Tanyanya bingung.

"Sampaikan saja perasaanmu, kurasa bagi Mokuba saat ini itu yang terpenting." Noa menatapnya nggak yakin.

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"Kau kira harus bagaimana lagi? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku beri kau satu mantra? Aku diajarkan adikku. Katanya itu untuk keberuntungan?"tawar Jounouchi lalu berdiri menghadap Noa.

"Mantra ap…" Jounouchi langsung mencium dahi Noa singkat.

"Semoga kau beruntung Noa,"seyum Jounouchi lalu langsung pergi menjauh meninggalkan Noa yang terdiam gara-gara ketakutan untuk menoleh ke arah pintu masuk perusahaannya dimana hawa kegelapan yang dirasakannya menyerang.

*v*

"Moku!"panggil Noa saat melihat cowok itu segera berlari kembali ke arah kamarnya begitu tahu Noa sudah kembali. Mokuba berhenti dan memandang Noa. Noa menghela nafas panjang lalu mengejar Mokuba yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia bersyukur bisa pulang lebih cepat dari Kaiba, meskipun dia tahu sekarang ini Kaiba sedang bersama siapa setelah membebankan banyak sekali tugas padanya. Balas dendam ala Kaiba Seto yang mengerikan. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Mokuba masih menatapnya tak bergeming. Noa menghela nafas lagi. Dia memang sudah menghentikan Mokuba, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apa dalam situasi seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu sedih." Mokuba menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku…" Noa menatap ke arah Mokuba yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Noa tersenyum. "Aku menyayangimu Mokuba, kau tidak usah khawatir. Karena aku menyayangimu aku tidak akan membiarkanku tertidur lagi dan membuatmu kesepian. Aku sudah janji kan kalau kita akan bersama." Noa memandang ke arah lain, malu akan kata-katanya. Kenapa dulu dia bisa sejujur itu ya saat sedang di Net?

"Bukan itu…" Noa memandang Mokuba tidak percaya. Akhirnya Mokuba berbicara padanya setelah mendiamkannya seharian! Sorot mata Mokuba sedih, dan itu membuat Noa sakit. "Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar Noa-niichan." Tangan Mokuba menyentuh kedua pipi Noa, memastikan cowok itu memandangnya, hanya memandangnya. "Aku ingin mendengar hal lain."

"Hal lain?" Mokuba mengangguk.

"_Sampaikan saja perasaanmu, kurasa bagi Mokuba saat ini itu yang terpenting."_

Noa memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Mokuba membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum lembut padanya. Kaget, Noa balas tersenyum pasrah lalu menurunkan kedua tangan Mokuba membuat lelaki di depannya kebingungan.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku beri kau satu mantra?"_

Noa memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Mokuba. "Moku, maukah kau terus ada di sampingku?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan sebagai adik tapi yang lebih berarti daripada itu." Noa memandangnya. Sorot matanya penuh tekad.

"_Semoga kau beruntung Noa."_

"Apa kau mau mendampingiku seumur hidup Moku? Dalam keadaan susah dan senang? Selamanya?" Mokuba membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Moku?"

"Noa-niichan!"teriak Mokuba lalu langsung melompat dan memeluk cowok itu yang terkejut sekali dengan reaksi yang diberikan adik dari sang CEO itu. "Iya, aku bersedia,"senangnya. Noa tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah pintu masuk tempat dimana dia merasakan pandangan yang menusuk. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berpikir sejenak. Kebingungan mencari kata-kata. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? "Err… jadi begitulah. Mohon bantuannya Seto. Ah bukan, kakak ipar."

*v*

Syntia : Jadi begitulah minna! Semoga kalian senang dengan Stepshippingnya!

Atem : Aku bingung yang harus dikasihani itu Noa atau Kaiba?

Syntia : Oh ya Atem mau muncul di fanfic YG yang berikutnya?

Atem : Pass

Syntia : Yah sayang donk, tapi mau kan kalau baca ini sama-sama?

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
